Fire and Blood United
by 10868letsgo
Summary: "Oh, aye. Twenty children for him, and four for you. Three shall inherited gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds. One child is lines a black path on her hair shines like the sun, but a pity that she will be stolen from you. Se drēje zaldrīzes dārys will come for her and she will reign by his side forever." Joyce Baratheon is destined for greatest and mend bad blood.
1. Chapter 1

" _One life is all we have and we live it as we believe in living it. But to sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying."- Joan of Arc_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **How it Begin**

Two young girls were walking through the forest at night. Those young girls are called, Cersei Lannister and Melara Hetherspoon. As many would say that curiosity kills a cat, but not Cersei Lannister who is no cat, but a lioness. Oh no. She wanted to see if this one is truly a witch. If this could tell her the future then again will she like the answer?

Melara spoke her doubts, "We shouldn't be out here alone."

"Why not?"

"If your father finds out…," Cersei cut her off. "He'll never know we're gone."

"But," Melara doubt Cersei words.

Cersei turns to her and smiled. "You don't need to be afraid of my father." Melara lower her head as Cersei drags her to meet the witch. They continue their journey to find where the house where the witch lives.

They found it.

The Makeshift hut of Maggy the frog in there in its presences.

Melara comment, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We shouldn't go in." Melara whimpered a bit, but Cersei is determined, "Of course, we should."

There were not doors but bars of loose twigs as Cersei push them apart and enter while Melara hesitantly enters as well. It does have a sense in appearance of Witch home. It's full of herbs hanging and bowls around the corners of the floors. The fire is still burning hit and cackling sound.

Cersei saw a woman sleeping on her chair. _This is Maggy the frog, but she is so ordinary."_

Suddenly, Melara gave a shriek as her head was bumped into a rat cage. It hissed and squeak that awoken Maggy the frog as she grumbles, "Get out." The girls didn't leave and made the woman more forceful, "Get out!"

Melara got the message as she grab Cersei hand to get her to leave, "Let's go."

"No." She was a lioness and they don't cower before anyone.

"Listen to your friend." She hissed in warning to her.

"They said that you were terrifying with cat's teeth and three eyes. You're not terrifying. You're boring." Cersei gave Maggy the frog a smudge look and felt empowerment to continue.

Maggy is curious about this little girl, "You don't know what I am."

"I know that you're a witch and you can see the future. Tell me mine!" Cersei act as if she was a queen to give orders to a peasant.

"Everyone wants to know their future until they know it." Maggy was actually tried to warn her because with such arrogance she had seen in people did not have a happy ending.

"This is my father's land. MY land. If you don't listen to me, I'll have your eyes gouged out of your head." Maggy just laughed as if she was telling a joke. However, she will amuse this little girl and will tell her future and maybe this will teach her a lesson about her foolishness.

"Blood. Give me you taste." Maggy pulled out a knife. Cersei grabs the knife and cut her thumb with a slight whimper that silently slipped.

Maggy took her hand and taste her blood. Cersei was disgusted by this action. Maggy shoved it away, "Three questions you get. You may not like the answers."

Cersei gave her question, "I have been promised to a prince. When will I wed the prince?"

"Never. You will wed the king."

Cersei looked disturbed. Does that mean Queen Rhaella Targaryen will die and she had to marry the mad king?"

"I will be queen, though?"

"Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."

Cersei felt fear. Someone more beautiful than her will be queen. No, her father will not allow that to happen. Jaime will protect her. He has to.

"Will the king and I have children?" She must ensure that she has her bloodline in the throne to empower her position as Queen of the seven kingdoms.

"Oh, aye. Twenty children for him, and four for you. Three shall inherited gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds. One child is lines a black path on her hair shines like the sun, but a pity that she will be stolen from you. Se drēje zaldrīzes dārys will come for her and she will reign by his side forever. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you. The black path child shall be your downfall, but your salvation."

Cersei felt true meaning of fear. The blood is still dripping from her thumb. Maggy the frog cackled in laughter. She couldn't even hear Melara calling her name.

* * *

 **286 AC**

Cersei is screaming out of her lungs. Everyone was saying that she is carrying twins. Cersei was thrilled by the news. They will be like Jaime and Cersei. Two halves make it whole again.

Jaime is by her side and she is glad that he is. The witch prophecy came true she married a king. King Robert I Baratheon who usurped the throne against the Targaryen. Robert denied the love she so desired all because of Lyanna Stark. After her first born son died that was fathered by Robert. She believes that it was a sign from the gods that any seed of Robert shall die as her love from him did.

Since then Cersei loved Jaime and is even carrying his children in her womb. It is unable, but she wants to see them.

"I can see one of their heads, your grace. One more push."

Cersei did as she let out a final scream. One of her babies cried.

"A boy, your grace. Now all we have to do is waiting for the other baby to come out."

Cersei cries and laughs as Jaime hold onto the baby. Her baby boy still cries as if he knew that his twin isn't here.

"It look like he isn't going to stop until his brother or sister comes out." Jaime made a slight joke remark.

Cersei would have laugh but she felt her baby is ready now.

"It would seem the second baby wants to come out."

After the birth of her second child; a daughter. She couldn't believe that witch prophecy came true yet again. Her daughter does not belong to Jaime, its Roberts. She notices her daughter fuzzy sun-kissed hair, but there is a dark hair line as a path.

Her daughters' eyes are like blue gems. She doesn't look like Robert or Cersei. No this child look like her mother, Joanna Lannister.

Cersei thought about smothering her, but Joffrey would cry every time someone separates his sister from him. Cersei resolved her solution. Her daughter's eyes would look at her in adoration, but it's seems that She is her precious jewel of a daughter; this is neither Robert's nor Jaime. This daughter is hers and hers alone.

They used a cot big enough for two babies. Joffrey seems content with his baby sister sleeping by his side. Her daughter seemed to want to see Joffrey face but she is too tired to move. Cersei laugh a bit. It seems her son is more of her than her daughter. Cersei would cry if Jaime wasn't around in her room as a baby.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the door slammed opened. Robert Baratheon came to her holding out a gift. He place the deer pelt on her bed.

"My Queen, where is the child?" He grunted.

"You mean where the children are?" Cersei corrected him. As her head look to her children's cot; Robert turned as he saw both children. However, he notices the daughter hair appearance. He lifted her up first his daughter woken up as she glances at him. She looked at him curious as her gem blue eyes were staring at Robert's stormy blue eyes. Robert beamed as she gave him a gurgle response as her little hand reaches out to his beard.

"Ughth," Robert grunted as she was quite strong for a baby. Robert gave a laugh as the child laugh as well.

"Ahh, it seems that Baratheon blood flows deeply in you." Robert beamed proudly. It was odd about her hair, but it shows that Baratheon are fighters as proof of her hair that she isn't any Lannister.

She gave a cute yawn as she drowsily sleeping. He passes it to her mother as he looked at his so-called heir.

 _Ugh, this one has Lannister golden hair all over._ Robert groaned his head, but he wonders if this boy is anything like a Baratheon.

"What are their names?" He looked at Cersei.

"I named the boy Joffrey, but I thought you should name the girl."

Robert looked at his daughter and figures why not give her his ancestor name or at least half of their name.

"Joyce. Her name shall be Joyce Baratheon."

* * *

 **Years later**

The lioness Queen watches her cub doing her archery target practice. That cub is her daughter Joyce Baratheon. She has truly grown beautifully as her mother. She is as if her mother is reborn into her daughter.

However, she does honor her father's house 'Ours is fury' as she has zero patience for ignorant people and back stabbers. At least her daughter is smart enough to know that there is no honor in the Kingslanding. It is not surprises that Robert favored her, out of all her children. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are all Jaime's.

But that is a secret that she will take to her grave. Joyce is wild and loved to go hunts. Her favorite past times are riding horses, hunting, and archery. Oddly, enough she does help run the kingdom despite many people are surprise that he, Robert would take her words and advisement into consideration. Her little cub is quite smart and wise beyond her years, but her anger does take a toll since Renly Baratheon jest that she is like wildfire that one simple light of flame can make it blow up. She suppose that little beast, Tyrion is to be thank for that.

Not matter how many times, she told Joyce to stay away from him, but she disobeyed her more than once to need his knowledge.

Joyce looked up and smiled at her queen mother. Cersei waved at her with a smile as she watches her cub pull another arrow and released it.

Yes, right on target.

Cersei turned around to continue her walk as she though more about the prophecy her still have the black line strip and her bottom length have tips of black hair on them.

What could Maggy the frog mean that her daughter is a walking path?

Se drēje zaldrīzes dārys means The true Dragon king will stole her. Who is this true dragon being? It is Viserys Targaryen or one of the Blackfyres?

Well, no matter they will not take Joyce away from her. She will make sure of it. The valonqar means little brother which she knows its Tyrion is that monster that will kill her. Oh how she loathed that monster. She wanted him dead from the moment of his birth that kills her mother.

' _Jon Arryn knows too much,'_ Cersei thought. _'He will need to be dealt with along with that quiet wolf, Eddard Stark.'_

When you play the Games of Thrones; You win. You died.

* * *

 **What do you think? Give me reviews and pm me. Also, check out my other stories if you like and also give them you opinions bad or good. I don't care. I can handle it. See you soon.**

 **Joyce Baratheon looks like 572c289703cc4aa5f3e187e725398505-horse-photography-fantasy-photography also imagine her with a one black strip of dark on the blonde.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Let me tell you this: if you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, it's not because they enjoy solitude. It's because they have tried to blend into the world before, and people continue to disappoint them."_

― _Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Princess in Winterfell

The sixteen year old, princess Joyce Baratheon is inside the carriage with her mother, Queen Cersei; along with her younger siblings Myrcella and Tommen.

Her twin older brother; Joffrey is also, inside the carriage as you can tell the reason that instead of going riding on her proud horse name Eclipse that is walking with her uncle Jaime Lannister as he is riding his horse while taking it's rein of her horse to tag along with him. Joffrey wanted her inside with him because she is only one to calm him down and he listen to her. He loves her too.

She does love Joffrey since he is practically her best friend and they did everything together. She wasn't sure why her brother kept hurting people as he seemed to enjoy inflecting pain onto others. First incident was when Joffrey gutted a pregnant cat and shows it to their father. People said that he knocks her brother teeth down and that Robert showed Fury as their house words are.

Joyce wasn't there at that time because her grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister wanted to meet her and spend some time over at Casterly Rock for a year. However, when she got back from Casterly Rock, all of sudden Joffrey is sweet little boy that loves his sister. That's when she realizes that she is his only one person that matters him the most. It was if she can curve him to a different person.

So, I guess you could say her relationship with her brother is complex one. She is thankful that the gods had given her younger siblings that are sweet and not once cruel in their bone. Joffrey keeps getting jealous as others around Joyce, but never hold it against her. She keeps her affection to others minimum for their safety against her brother.

The carriage has stopped again over losing another wheel.

"Gods, why did I brought that fucking thing with us?!"

Joyce winced at her fathers' voice. Joyce groaned in frustration as this wouldn't happen if only her mother wasn't this stubborn, but then again no one had thought the North has wilder roads than Kingslanding. Her mother is quite a beautiful woman, yet she isn't blind to a fault over her parents' marriage.

She does love them as any child would love a parent or two, but she disapproves on her father's action of shamming her mother with whores, drinking and his physical harm on her. Her mother knows her duties and way around the court, but she is too proud and looks down many people as if she is better than them.

She never shows it, but she is worried that her marriage is going to be like theirs. Her brother Joffrey sense her distress as if he could read her mind on what's the matter.

They were twelve at that time, she express Joffrey of her being afraid that her husband would be like their father a drunkard and shaming her with bastard born from other women. Yet Joffrey assures her that when he is King, he will not allow his sister to marry anyone like that ever. Joyce expresses her joy as she hugged her big brother and he returned it. Joffrey vowed that he would protect her and would raise wars for his sister sake. Her heart soared for his vow to her.

Back in her present mind; several guards are trying to put the wheel back.

She looked to Joffrey as he was getting annoyed by this. She places her hand onto Joffrey's and without looking as he recognizes his sister's hand. His fingers intertwine hers as if he was afraid that she will disappear on him.

* * *

Unknown to them, Cersei seemed content and looked at her two elder children action, they remind her so much of how Jaime and Cersei hands intertwine like that too. Part of her wished that Cersei can be with Jaime as Targaryen's marriages were. Joffrey her golden lion, yet he is crueler as it seems. Her daughter, Joyce her black bi-color cub can calm Joffrey emotion down. When Joffrey was little, she realized that he is more like her than she thought.

" _Momma, when I grow up. I wanna marry Joyce."_

Everyone believes that it's cute for a child who doesn't know what marriage is, but she knew better. Joffrey loves his sister, yet nothing happen between them. Since Robert often take her to his hunts and spend time with meetings. Joyce does make sure she spends time with Joffrey as his sister makes him happy. Cersei knows not of what happen if Joffrey would go through such relationships with his sister, Joyce. Yet Joffrey wished to make her his Lady Hand when he is king.

Her daughter could be considered the first lady hand to the king of the seven kingdoms if Joffrey want it to happen. He will command it. Cersei doesn't regret giving birth Joyce as Joffrey needed to be whole again.

* * *

The movement of the carriage is standing straight again.

"Kingslayer, get Joffrey asses out of the carriage! He is the Crown prince and he should be riding like one!"

They all winced of his shouting. Ser Jaime came to their opened window and he looked at Joffrey, "Come on, the king commands it."

Joyce signed as she looked at her brother and Joffrey doing the same. She gave him a small smile, "Let's get this over with."

Joffrey gave her a brief smile and both of them went out. "We see you soon, mother. Myrcella, Tommen, behave yourselves around mother."

"Yes, Joyce." Myrcella answered as Tommen waved good-bye for her. Joyce waved as well.

Bark!

Joyce looked down at her little brave Knight. His breed is all grown up Rough Collie named Baldur is her best namedays gift from Joffrey Baratheon himself. **(Image of the dog 68a5efeb3792f82b85d6c910ab85f6ed)**

Yes, quite shockingly act from the cruel Joffrey, but never to her. Joyce used to have a come visit this old, proud dog that she played in the kennels when she was small, but like all old dogs he died of old age. She really loves that dog and on her namedays Joffrey brought her a puppy and it was the happiest day of her life. However, she loved it more that Joffrey bought it for her.

She petted Baldur and climb up to Eclipse as she nodded in gratitude to Jaime Lannister. Her horse went forward and Baldur is walking by her side. She galloped with Joffrey as they went up and greet they're father.

King Robert I Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of men; their father who was once a full of life is now full of grief and despair.

"'Bout time you came, boy! And Joyce, my girl you finally came out! Take a look around, Winterfell!"

Joyce looked on amazed by the structure of the Stark's home. Joffrey looked on disdained in his eyes and mutter his complaint about it.

Joyce always wanted to see the world, but she is a princess the only places she got far was the Stormlands, Reach (But left early because her mother doesn't like the Tyrells) and Vale. Joyce hated restriction it's like a tight chain up to her neck iron braced around her. Joyce wanted freedom, but she knew there will be a price for it.

The royal party went up to Winterfell. Hearing her Father boast about this place, Joyce knew it was Lyanna Stark. Joyce wanted to hate her. She wanted to hate Lyanna Stark for destroying what's left of her father and her mother's bitterness on wished to be loved by her husband the king. Joyce just couldn't because the reason why she couldn't hate Lyanna Stark was because she wanted to know what really gone through her head that day when she was given the crown of beauty and love by the dragon prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Her thoughts had stopped when they approached by the gates.

They entered Winterfell as there are people gathering around. Joyce saw them. The Warden of Winterfell and his family; there were Stag flags of Baratheon and soldiers carrying them. Then the Lannister soldiers and their lion flags came. He saw the Hound who is wearing a snarling dog-like and protector of the Crown prince Joffrey who is wearing the Lannister red with the stag and lion sigil. Joyce wears her father's House Baratheon black color, but she added her Stag in silver. Ned finally, saw Lady Joyce Baratheon; he has to admit she is quite beautiful for a young woman her age. Ned notice a dog walking by her side and the royal party lined up as the dog sit down and panted as Baldur looked around them. Lord Stark looked around and saw few expression on many people the men are gawking her, women are getting jealous and others are curious of her.

By the looks of their appearance nearly all of his children have Tully's then Stark except for the two of his children. Joyce supposes that it's natural that children inherited more of their mother's blood then father's. However, she knew better that there is wolf blood in them that is ready to pounce anytime soon.

Everyone kneeled before the King. His grace got off of his horse and step on the stool and walked towards the Stark's.

He singled his fingers for Ned Stark to rise. "You're Grace."

"You got fat." Robert strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous on how Ned would response to it. Joyce hold back her laughter as she gotten his jokes. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It gotten both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Catelyn.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

"You must be Robb," Robert firmly shakes his hand.

"Aye, you're a pretty one." Sansa blushed at his comment.

"And your name is?" Arya answered, "Arya" Robert hummed and went to Bran, "Show me your muscle," Bran flexed his arm for him and he comment, "You'll be a soldier, one day."

Arya kept asking, "Where's the imp?" which Sansa hissed, 'Shut up.' Joyce raised one of her eyebrows as she looked at the girls.

' _How odd that young lady Arya Stark is more interested in Uncle Tyrion Lannister than the King.'_

"Ned, take me to the Crypts!" Robert orders Ned.

"We've been riding for months my love. Surely, the dead can wait." Cersei commend him, but Robert looked over to his wife.

"Ned!"

Joyce feels anger that he humiliated her mother in public. The least he could do was show some statement over the suggested, but that was too much to ask. She guessed.

"Where the imp?" Arya whispered again and Cersei went to Jaime Lannister.

"Where is he? Go find that little beast."

Joyce signed at this. She knows her mother hated Tyrion since his birth had killed Joanna Lannister.

She turned to her twin who shrugged at his mother comment.

"Shall we go my prince?" Joyce asked which made Joffrey smiled.

"Yes, let's go."

Both Joyce and Joffrey come before Lady Stark.

"Greetings, Lady Stark. I am Princess Joyce Baratheon and this is my twin older brother; the crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon."

Joyce smiled at Lady Stark; which she seemed to please the mannerism.

"Welcome to Winterfell, your graces. I hope you feel comfortable here." Lady Stark curtsy at them. Joffrey spoked to Lady Stark.

"I take it that we will be showed to our chambers, Lady Stark."

"Of course, my prince."

Joyce whistled at Baldur to come to her as they were led by her children. Joyce is being escorted by Sansa Stark and Arya Stark. While Joffrey is being led by Robb, Theon and Jon Snow; which she is quite curious if nothing bad happen to this family.

She just hopes that Lord Stark is smart enough to survive the Game of Thrones. After all, the last time a Stark left for Kingslanding didn't come back alive.

In her opinion, Ned Stark should not accept her father's request to be Hand of the King. The south would not suite him at all.

* * *

 **Phew! Thank for waiting patiently. I hope you continue supporting my stories if you like this one. You should read my others, it you like. Review me or pm me on your thoughts and comment both bad and good is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Fear not, we are of the nature of the lion, and cannot descend to the destruction of mice and such small beasts".-_ _ **Elizabeth I of England**_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The King's Hand

 **Arya Stark**

Arya was seething in frustration at her needle work and notice her work is crooked. She never likes sewing or anything lady-like. Her father has accepted to be the King's hand and Sansa is engaged to Crown prince Joffrey. She also, in a bad mood that her favorite older brother, Jon will be leaving to join the Wall; worst she has to leave too in order to become a lady. Arya has to attend the sewing with Sansa, Jeyne Poole, Beth Cassel and now the Baratheon princess.

Princess Joyce and Myrcella Baratheon.

At least, she isn't alone. She notices princess Joyce Baratheon is sitting next to her as Arya could tell that she never enjoy this either. She notice that the princess has a unique hair and many find it strange until Old Nan once told them stories about Princess Elaena Targaryen hair is quite like Princess Joyce.

Both princess something in common; Eleana's hair was a platinum white with a bright golden streak down the middle, an unusual color even for the Targaryens. While Joyce's hair has a lighter shade of blonde hair like the misty north sun with a dark streak downs the middle with black tips hair at the bottom.

Joyce looked focus on her work which Arya wonders what she is making. Myrcella stitches are crooked, but Septa would never tell her that. Joyce notices this and by the looks of it. Myrcella gave her stitches to Joyce for a second opinion. By the looks of it, Myrcella fidgeted and nervously looked at her sister for approval. Joyce looked at the stitches and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Little sister, yours is crooked. Remember make swift and easy pace. Also, you have to make it tighter not loosens." Arya and the girls looked shock and surprise at what she say. Arya opinion changes of Princess Joyce harsh yet reginal criticism. Guess it's true what people said about Princess Joyce; she doesn't hold back her harshness and get straight to the point talks. Myrcella looked downcasted which made Arya feel bad for her.

Yet her older sister is not finish yet.

"However, your sense of coloring and patterns are getting better than my first few attempts when I started this. Keep up that good effort. And maybe, just maybe you'll create something that peacocks would be jealous of." Joyce smiled gently which Myrcella spirit's seemed to be lifting up. Everyone went back to work. Arya guessed that Joyce doesn't baby them too much and tell them how it is. She wished that Joyce was her sister instead of perfect lady Sansa.

Arya had gotten curious about Sansa whispering to Beth and Jeyne.

"What are you talking about?"

Sansa told Arya, "We were talking about prince."

Jeyne continue, "Joffrey likes your sister. He told her she was very beautiful."

Beth signed dreamily, "He's going to marry her. Then Sansa will be queen of all realms."

"Beth! You shouldn't make up stories. What did you think of prince joff, sister? He's very gallant, don't you think?"

Arya was about to speak, but for some reason she is thankful that Joyce talk before this will lead an argument between two sisters.

"It's very ironic of Rhododendron and Azalea flowers. They're beautiful to looked, but the entire plant is highly toxic. Ingesting a flower, stem, or leaf could lead to abdominal pain, difficulty breathing, paralysis, coma, and even death." **(** **h** **home/gardening/advice/g1174/deadly-poisonous-plants/?slide=11** **)**

Joyce just looked at her stitches instead of seeing their paled words and faces.

All stood quietly at the princess words while Myrcella whole heartily nodded her head of agreeing her big sister.

Arya was shocked, but unlike her sister she knew that this was a warning to Sansa that Prince Joffrey isn't what he seems to be.

But poor foolish Sansa doesn't understand or agreed with her.

"What do you mean, princess?" Beth asked.

"I am saying that you should drop this foolish mind of fairytales because not all those gallant knights ever existed in Kingslanding."

Sansa didn't get the chance to reply as princess Joyce stood up from her chair.

"Pardon me Septa, but I must steal Arya Stark for a bit. She promised to show me winter roses."

' _Did she just help me get out of sewing lesson!?"_

Arya eagerly walked with Joyce as she said goodbye to the ladies and her sister. Arya decided that she like this princess.

* * *

 **Jaime Lannister**

"Tired of the Starks girls?" Jaime spoke as his niece playing fetch with Baldur. Joyce looked at him in annoyance.

"Tired of terrorizing the Starks, uncle?"

He can hear her taunting tone which reminds him too much of her mother. Pretending that he has been stab through his heart as he mocked; both hands press his heart as if he was killed in battle.

"You wound me, niece."

Joyce's dog barks with the stick in his mouth; as she leaned down and gives him attention. Baldur had never like Jaime or anyone who are knights; which Baldur would snarl and growl anyone with a sword. It made Jaime more miserable that he happens to be the dog's favorite chew toy whenever he wasn't paying attention.

Which Robert had often mocked and laughed at him by calling Jaime Lannister, "Baldur's Bitch!"

Lucky him, he guessed!

For some reason, Baldur likes Sandor Clegane better than anyone! What makes him likable to a dog of all things who likes 'the Hound' is a dog.

"I believe that I wound Sansa Stark's more than you uncle." Joyce told him. Now that got his attention. Jaime knew that is how she is when Joyce is tough on foolish people. She would tie them to a chair and beat their heads with a stick or so Tyrion expressions tell him. Joyce reminds him how Joanna Lannister who knew when to pinned people down by words.

"Let guess, she believes in songs of brave knights."

"Yup." Joyce answered with adding 'p' popped sound ended. Jaime groaned by such foolishness at least he's glad that Joyce and Myrcella doesn't view like that. Joyce knew the harsh world and willing to fight battles of wits and strong-willed. Myrcella knew that the world isn't all black and white.

It made Jaime proud that at least, these girls will survive longer than others.

"No offenses to Lord Stark, but what the hell he has allowed to teach his elder girl. I know Joffrey better than others. She won't control him. She eager to please and has no backbone."

Jaime winced at her sharp tone. Yup, this is his niece all right, yet it feels that her soul is Joanna Lannister.

"Now, now. Let's give this girl a chance." Jaime kneeled before her and looks straight into her eyes.

"What's really this about?" he had to ask. Through the years, when Robert wasn't around Jaime is admired by Joyce. He teaches her basic sword fighting despite her mother's protest. He knew what she thinks and how she covers her hurt feelings by harsh blows and venom words. They are alike in many ways.

Joyce has same habit as Cersei by biting her bottom lip with her teeth when they are nervous.

"They should not come to Kingslanding. They are better off here. No cares about honor anymore or how many they used pawns to win their game. It sucks when they is no more value in human life."

It breaks his heart that Joyce knew how to spot only liars or dishonorable people and always hiding her true feelings from others. He watches her growing up and saw how dangerous her home is. She never relaxes or let anyone in except Joffrey and Jaime.

"I know. It's King's orders and we can't go against the king's orders." Jaime hated Robert more than anything, but he didn't have the heart of hating her. People kept saying that she is like Cersei, Robert and even Joanna.

He believes them wrong. Joyce is more like Jaime. In body and soul, no matter people say; what he hopes that she will be happy and be at peace someday.

"Ok."

Good that's a start for now. Joyce will probably have more things to say, once they're back at Kingslanding.

"I going for a walk and guard some more. I trust that you'll be fine." He raised his eyebrow at her as he stand up from the ground.

"Yes, ser." Joyce rolled her eyes at him.

' _Cheeky brat.'_

Jaime left.

He hopes that she never finds out about the secret. It will destroy her. Hell, she will pull into a game for greedy bastards who wanted to use her to their advantage.

Over his dead body!

He enters the room where his beloved is waiting for her.

Cersei greeted him with a kiss. Jaime loves her and gives it all up for her. His inherited and all that his claims now belong to Tyrion should his father died.

"Where have you been?" Cersei asked him.

"I was having a loving chat with dear niece, Joyce. It seems that she believes that the Starks should stay in Winterfell and not go to Kingslanding at all." Jaime explained a semi-truth about what Joyce said.

He notices how his sister gave a smug as if she is proud at her daughter.

"A true lioness never bows before the wolves. I'm glad she agrees with me. Robert is a fool asking a Northern savage to be Hand of the King. Now my son is going to marrying one of them. At least, with Sansa; I can mold her into a queen like me."

He wanted to point out that Joyce wanted to protect the Starks, but he won't say a word for Joyce sake.

"I doubt Joyce is impress with that Stark girl. She doesn't seem to believe she has what it takes to be queen and being Joffrey's wife."

Cersei acted as if those words are cautious or warning by Joyce.

"Joffrey will make his sister his Hand and Sansa will do her duties. I will talk to Joyce about it."

Jaime scoffs quietly.

He doubts it. Joyce is many things, but a push-over never. Jaime lead Cersei to go to that abandon tower to be one again.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Jaime has this close relationship to Joyce. Perhaps that he is attached to her because she resembles like himself and Joanna Lannister. Next chapter the difficult road ahead and troubles begins among the Stark family. Hopefully they all survived it. Pm me and reviews are welcome. Thank you for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _If a man neglects education, he walks lame to the end of his life." Plato_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Kingsroad

Eddard Stark

His heart is breaking. The wolves are howling sorrowfully both night and days. When he was on a hunting party with Robert, the king and they were on the discussion on the Targaryen's at the narrow sea. His guard came and told him what happened.

His son, Brandon Stark has fallen from the Broken Tower.

Maester Luwin told him and his wife that if Bran survives the night he might live and also, told them even if he awoke he will tell them what happen.

His wife refuses to leave their son side. She had been making a prayer wheel for him to ask the Sevens to make him live.

A door knocking sound is heard by him. Ned went and opened the door. To his surprise it is Crown princess, Joyce Baratheon.

"Lord Stark. My lady." Princess Joyce nodded her head.

Catelyn looked and was about to stand. "Princess…"

"At ease. I am your guest and this is your home."

Ned looked at the daughter of Robert. Her blue eyes reminded him of the clear skies. Her appearance held regal as if this was Cassana Baratheon, Robert's mother.

"I am truly sorry that this had happen to your son. I would like to say that my prayers are with him."

Ned felt at ease and happy for the princess to say such things, but he could tell that she is not good with words. However, she is young and it is natural that such events took a toll on everyone.

"If there is anything I can do. Anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask of me."

"You are too kind, princess." He saw his wife with a watery smile.

She bowed her head to the princess as she returns it as well.

And left without looking back.

He will go to Kingslanding. As of now, it would appear that Lannister are involved of this and must be prepare for the outcome.

* * *

 **Tyrion Lannister**

Tyrion Lannister was sleeping in the kennel. He was drinking a lot and was slowing getting up. His nephew Joffrey Baratheon leaning against the stall gate as he watches Tyrion getting up and stumble himself sideways.

"Better-looking bitches than you're used to, uncle." Joffrey smug voice rang into Tyrion's ear. "My mother's been looking for you. We ride to Kingslanding today."

"Before we go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies." Tyrion point out to his nephew.

He walked to the gate as Joffrey opened as he heard his nephew scoffed, "What my sympathies will do to them?"

"None. But it is expected of you. Your absent has already been notice. Plus, you sister already went and send her regards and I have a feeling that she is expecting you to do for appearance sake." Tyrion pointed out as if he was talking to a five year old child.

"That boy means nothing to me. And what my sister doesn't know wouldn't hurt." Joffrey rested his arm on his sword. Half turn to the Hound. He added, "And I can't stand the wailing woman."

'Ok that's it.' Tyrion thought.

Tyrion slapped him hard. Joffrey whimpered at the result.

"One more word or I'll hit you again." Tyrion warned him.

"I'm telling mother!"

Tyrion slapped him harder this time.

"Go! Tell her then. But first, you will go to Lord and Lady Stark and fall on your knees in front of them how very sorry of you, tell them that you are on their service, and that all your prayers are with them. Do you understand?

Joffrey protest, "You can't…"

Tyrion hit him again.

"Do you understand? For God's sake boy, you are going to marry Lady Sansa Stark, your betrothed." Tyrion had reasoned him.

Joffrey sulked a bit.

"Why did father approve this match? Joyce express that Sansa Stark is not worth her effort nor will be a good queen in her opinion."

Tyrion heard all about it. Jaime talks to Tyrion about Joyce point of view. Joyce express that the Starks should not leave the North. They are too honorable and trustful about people around them. He knows that his niece did seem harsh and cruel sometimes, but she is smart and caution. He knows because he taught her how to play the Game of Thrones. And let's just say that she maybe, one day become one of the most dangerous player that the world has ever seen.

More than once, she asked for at least of the potential wife for Joffrey and Tommen. Hell, she was close to even consider Jon Arryn proposal on marrying her to Dorne of the House of Martells.

It actually made both Robert and Cersei agree just this once, over refusal of marrying her to the Martells.

Yet Robert often said that he will put her words into his counsel, but in the end his decision is final.

"If not for them, then do it for your sister, Joyce. I will be sure to ask her to make you those sweets that you enjoy so much." Tyrion gave him a wining smug look as Joffrey nodded stiffly and went to say his condolences.

If there is one weakness that he could use against Joffrey is Joyce and her homemade sweets. It was truly ironic that the princess of the seven kingdoms went into the kitchen and wanted to make something for Joffrey over the Cat incident. Joyce order one of the cooks to teach her how to made sweets. It was her first attempt or tenth until she got it right.

She brought to Joffrey and he smiled at the sweetness desert that he ever had. Since then she would look over recipes and try to experiment her own.

Still Cersei wasn't pleased, but it made her precious Joffrey happy. She will it slide. Robert fined it funny and sweet of her to make something for the king to secretly eat in private.

"He will remember that, imp. I doubt lady Joyce will hold tight his leash any longer." The hound said.

"Yes, be a good hound and remind him about that." Tyrion left to go to breakfast with his loving family.

When Tyrion enter the main hall to grab some meal, his beloved family is there. Cersei, Jaime and his nieces and nephew are there: Joyce, Myrcella and Tommen.

"A servant approached. "Bread," Tyrion told him, "and two of those little fish, and a mug of that good dark beer to wash them down. Oh, and some bacon. Burn it until it turns black."

"Morning, uncle." Joyce soft, but strong for is heard. Tyrion love that about her.

"Good morning, Little Joy-Joy. My dear, Myrcella. Young Tommen. Beloved Siblings." Joy-Joy is a nickname which makes sure she was not confusing with Joy Hill his cousin from Gerion Lannister whom was lost at seas.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked him. Which of course, he replied, "Apparently not. He will live after all."

He pretends not to notice the look between Cersei and Jaime silently contacts. To the corner of his eyes, it would appear that Joyce has also, notice it as well.

' _Good, girl. Observe and learn just like I taught you.'_

"What do you mean?" Cersei question him.

"It appears that a boy will live. I am curious about what will he tell us."

Before any more talks are made by Jaime. A page boy came in the view and whispers into Joyce ear. Aye he remembers the boy. He has been by her side as her assistant when she runs the office for paper work. He recalled that he rose up from poorest boy from Flea Bottom into a page boy for his niece.

"If you all excuse me, some idiot didn't pack up the important luggage as they should." Joyce told them. She got up and pace herself to fix the problem.

"Send my regards for that idiot."

Joyce just laugh, "Oh please, that idiot happens to be Lancel Lannister." His niece just waved everyone goodbye.

Jaime laughs, "Poor cousin Lancel. She is going to eat him alive."

Cersei smiled a bit, "As she should. He is still Lannister and father said, "Lannister don't act like fools."

"Speaking of eating someone alive, tell me you are not going to take the Black." Jaime asked Tyrion.

He joking looked at him horrified at the idea.

"And go calibrate. The whores from Westeros would go begging for me to come back. No I just want to piss over the wall."

He smiled at the children laughter, but Cersei doesn't seem to like his joke.

"Children don't need to hear this filth. Come along."

Tyrion just continually eating his meal as Jaime talk to him. They lightly argued a bit about Brandon Stark's should live or die. He knows Jaime did something and it doesn't surprise one bit because of it.

"I wonder how Joyce would feel about how Brandon story will be."

He knew that he shouldn't say that, but his words about Joyce always struck him into his soul. Jaime's soul that is.

"Joyce is better off not knowing anything."

Jaime storm off in rage.

Tyrion knew that he should tell his niece, but how could he. Jaime was always someone to look up to as a warrior and practically her best friend and his.

He should advise Jaime that it is better to have him, Cersei or Jaime. Then heard it from someone else and Tyrion had hoped that whatever is the outcome, he must prepare her heart for the cruel truth.

* * *

 **Phew. That was good. Thanks for w** **aiting patiently. Also, Joyce Baratheon is Robert's daughter and not Jaime. Ok were good?**

 **Next time, the Direwolves, Kings justice: Lady's fate and Entering Kingslanding.**

 **Pm me or Reviews would be appreciate.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Against all odds we're here_

 _Two souls in despair_

 _I'm going to trust in you although I may be a fool_

 _I'm going to trust in you, alone in this world we're both as doomed_

 _In the wilderness_

 _Out path is beaming_

 _There you will find me now_

 _There, you will find me_

 _Many year have passed_

 _I found this place at last_

 _I promise you now I do_

 _I do trust in you_

 _I promise you_

 _Belive now that it's true_

 _Our fates lie in the hands of us two_

 _In the wilderness_

 _Out path is beaming_

 _There you will find me now_

 _There, you will find me_

 _My beautiful enemy trust in me_

 _Endlessly until we're free_

 _And we'll meet all the demons we seek_

 _And who seek us_

 _I want to stay awake_

 _When the night is freezing_

 _To know I'm not the only one in this world who's breathing_

 _My beautiful enemy_

 _Trust in me_

 _From Dark Sarah "my beautiful enemy"_

* * *

 **I don't Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 4 The incident in Trident

* * *

 **Sansa Stark**

Sansa heart swelled that she is getting closer to her dreams. Her father is lord hand of the king, she is engaged to her dashing prince Joffrey and one day she'll be queen of seven kingdoms. However, if only that would be simple and she doesn't know what has caused this.

For some reason princess Joyce doesn't seemed to like her very much. The princess looked at her like she is someone beneath her brother.

Sansa will make a good impression on Princess Joyce. Princess Joyce is under her personal sworn sword, Ser Alyn Estermont and bodyguard. She is quite loveliest girl like in the stories. She was saved by her beloved prince. He is so handsome and dashing like the stories she heard from the South.

"ARYA!"

Sansa and prince Joffrey was there. "What are you doing here? Go away!" Arya shouted at Sansa.

' _Gods, why did Arya have to ruin everything for her?'_

"Your sister? And who are you boy?" Joffrey looked at Mycah like a lion circling around his prey.

"Mycah, my lord." The boy answered.

"He's the butcher boy." Sansa answered.

"He's my friend!" Arya retorted her. Why she isn't surprised by this?

"A butcher boys who pretends to be a knight, eh? Pick up your sword, butcher's boy; let's see how good you are." Joffrey smiled sadistically at him. He pulls out his real steal and pointed at him.

Mycah kept pleading that Arya asked him to. However, the prince kept taunting him and keeps getting himself closer to him.

"Stop it!" Arya shouted.

"Arya stay out of this." Sansa told her.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt him…much." Joffrey sword glaze on his cheek that pierces him and the swift as the wind the unthinkable had happened. Arya had proven herself that she too inherited wolves' blood. Arya had strike the prince behind his back. Sansa gasped in shocked. Joffrey just swing his sword like a mad man.

"FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!"

"Stop it! Both of you! You're spoiling! You're spoiling everything!" Sansa voiced out only to be ignored.

He began to move and swing wilding at Arya more.

Arya fallen behind her back. Joffrey pointed his sword at her and shouted, "I'LL GUT YOU , YOU LITTLE CUNT!"

Nymeria jump out of nowhere and bitten her beloved prince.

"ARYA!" Sansa screamed again.

She heard Arya called out Nymeria and removed her wolf jaw from his arm.

Arya had gotten up and taken Joffrey sword.

She pointed at him as he pleaded to beg and not to hurt him.

"Arya leave him alone!"

She saw Arya her sister stood there, but she didn't expect her to throw his sword to the river.

"My prince. Oh, my poor prince. What have they done to you? Stay here, I'll get help."

Joffrey snapped at her.

"Then go!" Sansa is surprised and she felt hurt from his words.

"And don't touch me."

Sansa quickly ran to get help. Only to felt the wetness of her cheeks down from her eyes, she knows that she is crying. Knowing that her happiness and marriage is all dash from that day!

* * *

 **Joyce Baratheon**

She is taking a stroll around the river where her father had fought Rhaegar Targaryen. She is being watch by Ser Alyn Estermont that he insisted that he follows her. Baldur is running around them, being hyper and panting his tongue out.

Joyce is singing a song that her precious cousin sends once.

 _It's always summer, under the sea_

 _I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

 _The birds have scales, and the fish take wing_

 _I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

 _The rain is dry, and the snow falls up_

 _I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

 _The stones crack open, the water burns_

 _The shadows come to dance, my love_

 _The shadows come to play_

 _The shadows come to dance, my love_

 _The shadows come to stay_

She heard Baldur barking. Joyce turned and saw Lady Sansa crying and running as if there is something urgent.

"Princess Joyce!" She looked at Sansa giving her a non-impressed look and waiting for her to tell her.

"Well?" she questioned as she looked at Sansa.

"Prince Joffrey." That gotten her attention.

"What of my brother? Speak up you stupid girl!"

Sansa flinched but she does not care. All, she care is what happened with Joffrey.

"He's sister direwolf bitten him." Sansa whimpers.

Joyce turned to Ser Alyn. 'Get the Maester the crown prince is hurt!"

"Yes, princess."

Joyce ran down the path and Baldur swiftly ran with his mistress, sniffing and scouting for her brother.

"Joff!"

Joffrey is cradle his arm and whimpers, "Joy."

She ran and hugged him. Joffrey press his head onto her chest as she is rocking back and forth.

"It's that damn stark girl and her wolf."

Joyce wonders how it went, but she needs to solve this quickly or else all hell will break lose between Starks and Lannister's.

"Ok, stay still. I'll wrap your arm until the Maester gets here with real treatment." Joffrey nodded and Joyce ripped her skirt and tied his arms tightly to pressure the bleeding. Joyce didn't need to guess but she knew that it was her mother's guards.

Cersei came to them checking over Joyce and Joffrey.

"Wolf, Starks girls, and butcher boy." She told her mother with a straight look into her face. Her queen mother nodded firmly and all three of them got up to get Joffrey tend to his wound.

Joyce stopped slowly and told the Hound.

"Clegane."

"Doe."

That has been a nickname from the Hound and she doesn't mind.

"The butcher's bring him alive, by force if you must." Joyce ordered Clegane. She needs that Butcher's boy to protect him from Joffrey's wrath and her mother's fury.

"With pleasure." Clegane left without looking back.

Later that night….

Joyce taken her seat beside her father and their mother and Joffrey there and she felt bad for Arya Stark, out of all the Starks she likes Arya Stark and Jon Snow. Baldur, her loyal friend is looking around for any threats against her.

She gave her brother assuring look and he half smiled at her. She saw Lord Stark came and Arya ran to him. Arya ran to him and repeated forgiveness from him.

"It's alright. What's the meaning of this? Why was I not told by this?"

"How dare you talk to the king in that matter?" Cersei told him and sneering down to them.

"Be quiet woman. I'm sorry Ned, I didn't mean to frighten the girl. Let's get down to business." Robert voiced had meant business.

Arya had told them her side of the story and looked straight in the eye the entire time.

Joyce knew that Arya is telling the truth.

Joffrey told them his side of the story with all this dramatics and whined about it. She noticed that he never looked at anyone in the eye and stuttered like an idiot.

She believes Arya over her own brother, but never less the stark girl still attack a royal family and it is punishable by death or sends to the wall.

Joyce know that this is a no win situation and she must appease both parties to remain neutral on her part.

Robert is in peril as she could tell.

"He tells me one thing. She tells me the other. What am I to make of this?"

Robert sat there for a moment, "Where's your other daughter Ned?"

He answered, "She is asleep your grace."

Cersei smug matches her voice, "No, she isn't. Sansa, come here darling."

Sansa came in the center and curtsy before Robert.

"Now child." Robert started. "Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to the king."

"I…I don't know. I don't remember. It happened all so fast. I didn't see."

Ned shut his eyes in disappointment. She knew that Sansa would be stupid enough for this.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" Arya have pulled Sansa hair and Lord Stark is separating the fight between daughters.

"She is wild child. I want them punish." Her mother calls out there punishment.

"Joyce, I want your opinion on this. What would you have me do if you were in my place?" She saw her father pleading in his eyes and she knows that she must appease them.

"The fact is that a wolf whether or not was order by Lady Arya Stark to attack a prince," she saw many heads nodding. "No matter the reason attacking a member of a royal family is treason." She heard many silently gasp and whispers. The queen mother gave her daughter a proud smile and Joffrey looked happy. King Robert has agreed that Joyce did read the law and knows that it can be very complicated to follow.

"In my opinion, the wolves must leave and return to Winterfell. There is a small chance that it can attack again since one of them had tasted man's flesh if we do bring them to the Capital."

Making Lady Sansa gasped and glared at her, "Lady never harmed anyone! Why does Lady have to leave?"

'Stupid girl does she not realized that I'm trying to save their precious wolves?' Joyce thought as she remained blank expression.

"What about the wolf that had bitten your brother?"

"I have said before one is innocent and the other is guilty. DO what you believe is your justice?" Joyce is saddened that her mother calls for Lady's death. She tried, but the laws can be confusing as the wind. We don't know when the great storm will come for them.

She felt her hand tighten on her chair arms until it is covered by her father's hand grasping on hers. Joyce felt at peace knowing that if she fallen he will be there to catch. He told her once that being King means great burden that he had hoped that she doesn't have to bear it.

Joyce told Joffrey to wait for her at the room.

Joyce saw Sandor carrying a dead body. She groans in frustration.

"You were supposed to bring him alive!" She hissed at him.

"I did! He ran over the river and slipped down the rocks that bashed his head." Sandor told her. Joyce is looking at him trying to see if he is telling the truth which oddly enough that he is.

"(Sighs) Very well, get the silent sisters and clean him up." Joyce grabs a small pouch of her coins and gives it to Sandor. He grunted his thanks.

She signs and wipes away her tears. She failed. Gods, she can't believe it that she failed. She wished that she was born a male then maybe she will have enough power to help the innocence. Joyce walked back to her room and changed out of her dress in her night gowns. Baldur is lying by the fire sleeping.

Joffrey came in and lay beside her. It was part of their routine when one is feeling upset and the other crying. It was like six senses that she and Joffrey knew how to comfort one another. Joyce knew that this is far from over.

Her mother will want her debts to be paid.

* * *

 **Phew that is good. I know that I would have spared Lady, but I got myself thinking that either way it was a no win situation. Joffrey is still royalty which means that he is untouchable despite that Arya is part of Noble houses. So, his status still tops over hers. Next the Hand's tourney and Joyce meets the mystery knight called, Mocking Knight that wins princess Joyce crown of love and beauty.**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Perhaps all the dragons of our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us once beautiful and brave." -Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Hands tourney and the Mysterious Black Knight

 **Robert Baratheon**

The tourney is one of the three things in this world he enjoy having. All he likes are whores, drinks and fighting. Gods, it's already warmer today.

He looked to his first born children. Joffrey and Joyce, they are as different as night and day. Joyce had a strange black hair strap over her blonde hair. Robert is amazed yet pleased to know that she is proof of Baratheon blood in her.

Joyce is wearing his family color. A gold color dress with stiches black stag prancing around her skirt. Jocelyn let her hair loose as he could help, but saw his mother on her back of him. Joffrey on the other hand, wears is mother's colors and he looked more Lannister than Baratheon. He did try to find love in his son, but all he sees is Lannister.

Here comes the mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane and a newly knighted from Vale.

Robert Baratheon is being drunk than ever. "I've been sitting here for days." Robert called out to them. "Start the damn joust before I piss myself." Cersei sniff in disgust the Queen left right away at King. Robert didn't care. Cersei is just one of those smug-bastard Lannister. The newly knighted opponent called himself, "Ser Hugh of Vale."

Robert said in impatient tone, "Yes, yes. Enough with the bloody pomp. Have at it!"

He watches as they both ran their horses to different end of the fence. However, he never thought what this monster truly is. Ser Hugh is bleeding from the lance. Sansa screams in fright. Joffrey looked at the field in blood excitement. Gods, how can this boy be his son? Joyce shivers at the sight of blood, but refused to scream.

' _That's my girl,'_ Robert eyes shown he is proud of his daughter.

He announced to take a half day break from this scene. Joyce is drinking and eating a bit of cinnamon bins as he watches her amused that she break it half for Tommen and Myrcella to take a taste of it.

Everyone came back to watch of Tourney. The crowd grew quiet as he came. The Black Knight is riding in the field. They call him that because he dons his armor in pure black. He looks like a young man, grown man or perhaps a woman. No knew who he is or way he came from.

He never said a word.

"Someday, I will find out who you are." He silently vowed to himself. Jocelyn lean her head a bit to see the Black Knight.

Robert is worried because it seems that Black Knight had more anger towards the Lannister's and Baratheon's.

The Black Knight had beaten every rider and even brutalized them off of their horse. Final champion is The Knight of the Flowers, Black Knight and Ser Gregor Clegane. Here comes, the Knight of the Flowers v.s Ser Gregor and when one of them wins. The Black Knight will challenge them and one will be a champion. The women are swooning at their favorite knight. The Knight of Flowers, the only one who actually play the role of that pathetic fairytale that children read by their parents.

Robert notice that Ser Gregor horse is getting antsy, but he shrugged it off believing the horse is just wild.

"100 Gold Dragons on the Mountain!" Petyr Baelish shouted his bet. Renly Baratheon seconded that bet.

"I'll take that bet!"

Ser Loras knocked Ser Gregor off of his horse. Many People cheered, but Jocelyn stopped as she stood from her chair.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Joffrey questioned Jocelyn. Joyce whispers, "Something's not right.

Robert looked at Ser Gregor in fear. Ser Gregor snarled down in anger and shouted at his squire.

"Sword!"

The squire grabs his sword, but that monster used it to chop his horses head off. Joffrey went to hold his sister from her back.

Robert knew this is not good! Ser Gregor went after Ser Loras and challenged him by sword fighting. Black Knight jumped over the field to help Ser Loras. He grabbed a nearby shield and throws it like a freeze Bree that aimed at Ser Gregor back.

Robert was amazed by that! What a quick thinking there.

Ser Gregor turned to him and snarled. He swings his sword around, tying to aim at him. The Black Knight kept dodging it that startled the crowd.

Robert wanted to see what is going too happened. That is why he didn't stop this madness.

It just made him angrier. The Black Knight grabbed another shield to protect himself. He keeps banging at the shield. This mountain is not giving up.

"No, leave him be!" Sandor came to the Black Knight rescue.

Black used his quickly jumped to the side. He pulled out two metal pieces that brought two pieces together into a spear as he dance around the mountain. Both the Black Knight and Sandor are working in a duo fighting stance. The Black Knight slashes the raging beats armor that is reaching his skin to bleed.

He used a back hilt to punch the chest armor that people gasp in amazement that Ser Gregor chest plate is broken.

He swung his sword that slashes his shoulder armor that snapped right off. Jocelyn gasped in fear as other did as well.

"STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!" Robert commanded them.

Sandor kneel before him and The Black Knight knocked the Mountain off of the over fence.

The Mountain is furious as he walks to the side where the guards block this way.

"LET HIM GO!" Robert ordered as Ser Gregor left in fury. Robert groaned at him.

Ser Loras told both Sandor and the Black Knight. "I owe you a life debt Sers."

"I'm no Ser." Sandor grunted.

"I," The Black Knight said, "Am one hell of a knight." That surprises everyone. The Black Knight had spoken and many women swoon. His voice sounded majestic.

Ser Loras grabbed both The Hound and The Black Knight wrists to lift up in air.

They gave loud cheers that shake the ground.

He wasn't expecting this from Ser Loras, "I declare draw between Sandor and The Black Knight champions!" Lord Tyrell lifted up his hand as the crowd love it.

The people cheered louder.

The Steward announced the winner. "The winners for the Tournament are the Black knight and Sandor Clegane! He has earned himself 80,000 gold dragons" The Black Knight cut him off. "Give the Hound the gold. I have no use for them."

Well, humble fellow isn't he? The crowd is surprise by this humility gesture.

"Well, I suppose that could be arranged." The steward assistant came forward with a red pillow and on top of it, lays a winter roses that is formed into a crown. "You will have the right to crown whomever the ladies as Queen of Love and Beauty."

"Go fuckin' ahead, Black Knight." Sandor just grabbed the bag of gold and walked away.

The Noble murmur each and looked around to see if any luck ladies to be given a crown.

Joffrey lead his sister back to her seat.

The Black Knight went on his stallion as he taken the crown. He watches as the Black Knight turned is horse around and throws the Crown into the air. The crowd watches as it landed on his daughter's hand in the air. Joyce gasps silently and gripped hold to the crown. The crowd cheered and others politely clapped at the declaration.

Robert would agree that his girl deserve the crown for she is not only beautiful, but intelligent and strong woman he is proud to raise.

* * *

 **Good! The Crown of Love and Beauty is given to Jocelyn, but trouble is brewing in the next chapter.**


End file.
